


Amor de papel

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Husbands, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: ¿Qué tanto valen las palabras cuando un solo beso es capaz de hacer morir al corazón?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7





	Amor de papel

**Author's Note:**

> <3

Watson entró apresuradamente a la pequeña sala del 221B, había temido encontrarse con la amable señora Hudson justo al abrir o mientras se sacudía un poco o subía las escaleras. Tuvo la fortuna de llegar incógnito y sin gritos de por medio. El viento y la lluvia arreciaban conforme el día se convertía en noche, empapándole hasta el alma, cuando se suponía él salió a un tranquilo paseo hace tan solo una hora, en este momento parecía que hubiera nadado en el Támesis con el único propósito de mojarse. Sin dar una mirada atrás estaba seguro de haber dejado un camino de lodo y agua desde la entrada de una puerta a otra.

Temblaba, claro, su mente y sus miembros estaban a punto de sufrir una parálisis, solo quería cambiar su ropa y quedarse un buen rato en el sofá delante del fuego. Quizá por el mismo frío que le cubría, no tomó en cuenta uno de los factores más irregulares. ¿Quién si no podría irrumpir un plan tan sencillo? Sherlock Holmes, acompañado de su siempre errático carácter, en conjunto a sus manías que tantas veces le hipnotizaron en las variadas formas, tenía cubierto de norte a sur el suelo de todo el lugar.

Por un segundo a Watson se le pasó por la cabeza expresar al menos un par de cosas a modo de reprimenda, o quizá exigir una explicación cuándo, como sabía desde la mañana, el hombre no tenía entre manos algún caso que necesitara tal nivel de desorden, peor aún, la señora Hudson había ocupado una parte del día en imponer un poco de limpieza. Sabía que, por más en contra que estuviera, Holmes no actuaría como un niño malcriado que rechaza las órdenes de su madre, así que debería haber una mejor razón para tal desastre. En ese momento, sin embargo, solo atinó a tragarse sus palabras, caminó directamente a la que todos reconocerían como la habitación del detective y apenas recibiendo la perezosa bienvenida del mismo hombre tendido sobre largo sofá, se encerró.

Volvió a salir luego de diez minutos.

Con su bata perfectamente puesta caminó hasta la chimenea, intentando no pisar algún papel. Holmes todo el tiempo sin decir palabra. Quizás en parte se sintió agradecido, todavía no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para cuestionar sobre el desastre, pero no quería acusar sin saber. Intentó, al menos por el tiempo que tardó en calentarse un poco, no hacer tanto escándalo, seguramente había más de una razón para ello. Si no, al menos esperaba una buena excusa.

Hizo algo de fricción con sus manos y luego de mover sus dedos acalambrados se inclinó hacia el suelo para alcanzar una hoja. Era un papel grueso y ligeramente rosado, lo que más llamó su atención antes de empezar a leer su contenido fue un notable aroma a perfume. Dulce y floral. Tan penetrante que durante casi cinco minutos no consiguió sacarlo de su sistema. Una parte de sí mismo comenzaba a temer de qué se trataba, pero antes de exteriorizar sus dudas, escuchó sorprendido un ronquido suave.

Al impacto le sucedió una sonrisa, aquello solo confirmaba que, en efecto, no había ningún caso de por medio. En su corto viaje para cubrirlo con la gruesa manta de ganchillo que estaba a punto de caerse, al volver a su silla recogió un par de sobres. Todos abiertos, vacíos y perfumados. Todos con la dirección del 221B, cada letra escrita con delicada y adornada caligrafía. Todas teniendo como destinatario a Sherlock Holmes. Luego de eso, no necesitaba una mente tan prodigiosa para saber lo que contenían.

Ciertamente estaba impresionado. Tan grande cantidad de misivas —porque estaba claro que todos los papeles regados trataban el mismo tema—, no podían llegar de un momento para otro, mucho menos en la pequeña hora que había pasado afuera. Tampoco era posible considerar a Holmes guardado cada una de ellas para luego exponerlas sin más. Se contuvo una sonrisa, sea como fuera que todas esas cartas llegaran al verdadero objetivo, debieron haber causado, de alguna forma, cierta impresión en el detective.

Ya que todavía faltaba algún tiempo para la cena, Watson cubrió una buena parte de él leyendo las cartas. Durante casi dos horas sus ojos pasaron sobre cualquier clase de verso. Desde lo más clásico, como “ _tomarnos de la mano bajo la luz de la luna_ ” o “ _retozar juntos al fuego de la chimenea_ ”, pasando por aquellas que incluían planes a futuro “… _junto a nuestros hijos viviremos en la mansión que pronto heredaré_ ”, “ _nuestra boda será en París…_ ”, “ _tendremos un perro al que llamaremos Dobby_ ”, hasta las damas que, sin temer alguna consecuencia, pero de las cuales Watson estaba seguro harían que el difunto Milverton terminara en sus pantalones, habrían hecho sonrojar al más firme de los hombres con sus palabras crudas y descripciones tan detalladas que más de una vez el mismo doctor había tenido que dejar fuera de su vista, al menos por unos momentos.

Fue cuando hizo de lado una de este último grupo que Holmes le habló. Su voz ronca y pastosa, sin perder todavía su tono perezoso—Quémalas —dijo—. Quémalas todas, John. —Por supuesto, no habría razones para oponerse, no podían tener entre manos objetos que terminarían con la reputación de más de una mujer decente. Sin embargo, Watson evitó luchar contra su curiosidad.

—¿De dónde han salido? Son demasiadas como para tenerlas guardadas en un solo sitio —preguntó, levantándose. Para entonces había ganado ya el calor suficiente.

—Estaba ayudando a la señora Hudson a mover algunas cosas del almacén cuando vi este enorme saco polvoso, totalmente fuera de lugar. —El doctor no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada—. Yo no sé cuál es la gracia, mira esto —pronunció indignado, mientras le pasaba una carta—, tiene fecha del mismo año que se publicó estudio en escarlata —añadió, su ceño no había tardado mucho en fruncirse.

Leyendo rápidamente, Watson la clasificó en el grupo de lo clásico.

Holmes comenzó a deambular, pateando cada hoja en un intento por tener el menor contacto con ellas, llevándolas cerca de la chimenea. Enfurruñado, soltando palabras que morían antes de pasar entre sus labios, más parecía un arrebato infantil que, naturalmente, el buen doctor no lograba comprender. ¿No debería ser lo contrario? Tener a su disposición tantas amables dedicatorias si no conseguían hacerlo feliz, al menos podrían halagarlo un poco. Desde luego, aun si apenas pudo leer una pequeña parte, nada le impedía estar seguro de que, cual fuera su clasificación, el contenido y los sentimientos expresados en todas ellas iban por el mismo camino.

—No entiendo tus quejas, claramente es reprobable que la señora Hudson hubiera tomado la decisión de esconderte tanta correspondencia, pero aún no veo cómo todo esto cambia las cosas. Dudo mucho que, en su momento, hubieras escrito a cada una para rechazar amablemente todas sus propuestas —comentó Watson, en un intento por mantener en calma la situación—. Podría decir incluso que te ha hecho un favor. A menos… —interrumpiéndose, hizo una pequeña pila con las hojas que había leído. Tragó saliva e intentó no parecer alarmado—. A menos, que aun salvando nuestros _particulares_ gustos, hubieras preferido elegir a una de tantas candidatas.

—¡Por dios, Watson! —Gritó, claramente ofendido—. Creo haberte dado razones suficientes como para siquiera mencionarlo.

—Pues entonces no veo porqué enfadarse. —Mientras intentaba repicarle, una vez tragó el invisible nudo en su garganta luego de su terrible propuesta, tiró al fuego las diez o doce cartas entre sus manos. Luego, inmensamente más tranquilo, se acercó a Holmes. Con movimientos suaves y lentos, cual cazador intentando acercarse a una presa alerta a cualquier sonido delator, cuando llegó hasta él acarició sus pálidas mejillas—. Has abierto todas, sabes ya qué mensajes te dedican y cuánto tu valor, tu inteligencia y gallardía resulta encantador para las damas, ¿no es eso halagador? O… ¿es porque tal vez alguna, por error de la señora Hudson, pudo haber alguien esperando tu ayuda? —Holmes negó en un susurro, luego se inclinó para dejarle un beso en la frente, dio un paso hacia el sofá y, quitando la manta, reveló una canasta rectangular. Pequeña, no más grande que dos palmas extendidas.

—Estaba debajo del saco —la tomó, y con el ceño más fruncido que antes, sin la mísera intención de ocultar su enojo, la dejó con un sonido seco sobre la mesa—. Como dijiste, pensé que podría haber posibilidad de encontrar algún caso entre todo este papel desperdiciado, pero esa mujer es infalible y no encontré más que proporciones indebidas y poco elocuentes, eso no es lo que… pensé quemarlas en cuanto las vi.

Watson apenas pudo comprender algo de todo lo que Holmes había dicho, aun así fue suficiente para llamar su atención. Cuando alcanzó la mesa y tomó una de las cartas, se sorprendió al ver que era él a quien estaba destinada. Por el suave gruñido escuchado, más sonando como una queja, supo, sin mayores pistas, que debería haber algo más. Si bien podía hacerse el desentendido y pensar en un millón de razones para hacer enojar al detective, ahora mismo, no sin eliminar todo lo demás, solo consiguió imaginar que estaba celoso.

Se alegraba de pensar que eso podría ser posible, aun si sabía por experiencia que en realidad no lo era tanto. Pues así como estaba seguro de poder llamar a Holmes su querido amante, desde el lejano día en que tuvieron el mutuo acuerdo de cambiar el nombre a su relación, Watson se había encargado de ni siquiera voltear a ver un segundo de más a cualquier mujer. No por precaución, más bien a causa de un nulo interés. ¿Para qué mirar a nadie cuando a su lado estaba el único detective consultor del mundo? Tampoco es que el hombre en cuestión fuera capaz de proclamar sus celos a diestra y siniestra. Porque si de una cosa el doctor estaba seguro, es que solo en los mejores días podría tenerlo gozando de su privilegio como pareja sin la necesidad de que Watson mismo diera el primer paso.

Entonces, antes de que se preguntara las verdaderas causas de tener a Holmes gruñendo a las cartas, una de ellas se mostró frente a sus ojos.

—No es por las mujeres —dijo el detective, esperando a que tomara el sobre de entre sus dedos. Entonces, tal vez fuera un método para defenderse el cómo es que, hasta no leer con más detalle, Watson no se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de esas palabras.

—Oh…

Y cualquier otra idea terminó por morir ante el reconocimiento de quién tuvo la cortesía de escribirle. “Para el doctor John Watson” decía, “De Stephan McGrath”. Enrojeció. No encontraría en su memoria algún otro escenario en donde se hubiera sentido más avergonzado. Rápidamente su curiosidad pudo con todo eso y no tardó un segundo en tener la hoja del interior entre sus manos. Esto, sin embargo, fue interpretado de la peor manera. Tardó mucho en reaccionar y para cuando logró alcanzar a Holmes, estaba a solo un paso de llegar a la chimenea con la canasta entre sus manos.

—No veo cuál es el problema.

—Solo mire su rostro, doctor, si se siente tan complacido de recibir la carta de otro hombre, al menos tenga la compasión de no mostrarse así frente a mi cara. —Lejos de enojarse, Watson tomó esa respuesta como el arrebato digno de quien nunca supo expresarse correctamente.

Conociéndole como le conocía, no tardó mucho en sentir todavía más amor por el detective. Le besó, enternecido más allá de lo posible. Tomó la canasta y la dejó sobre su sofá, despacito lo guio hacia su propio asiento.

—¿Me dirás que no hay algo así entre tu montón de cartas?

—Ni una sola —respondió con un bufido.

—Entonces ¿tú puedes sentir celos de solo un hombre, pero yo no puedo sentir nada por todas esas mujeres? —Preguntó con calma, sentándose en el suelo frente a él, cruzando las piernas y con las manos sobre las rodillas del detective, acariciándole tranquilamente, en un intento por calmarlo.

—No es solo un hombre, ¡esos…! De las setenta y tres cartas, solo diez son de mujeres. —De nueva cuenta, el corazón del doctor volvió a acelerarse acompañado, claramente, del rubor en sus mejillas. ¡Eso no tenía sentido!—Además, no te veo haciendo algo en contra de lo que he recibido, más bien pareces divertirte con la situación. —Watson no iba a negarlo, aún ahora no podía imaginarse los gestos despectivos en Holmes mientras leía atentamente en busca de un caso atrasado.

—Si no hago nada es porque estoy seguro de ti, de nosotros. Querido, ¿cómo voy a molestarme con todas esas cartas cuando ambos sabemos a quién perteneces? —Holmes, sonrojado, poco hizo en contra de que sus manos fueran sujetadas entre las de Watson. Su ceño fruncido, en cambio, mantuvo su lugar—. Y no es posible que leyeras todas mis cartas, ¿no es cierto? Estoy seguro de que la mayoría son solo agradecimientos de mis pacientes o de casos antiguos —completó, haciendo lo imposible para ser razonable, simplemente no había forma de que tantos hombres se arriesgaran a escribirle.

No pensaba hacerse de menos, sabiéndose un hombre atractivo más de una vez se había valido de ello —incluso por encima de subtitulo como doctor o ex militar— durante esas noches, ahora ya casi borradas por mejores recuerdos, en donde lo único que buscaba era un amante pasajero. Esto, sin embargo, no podría ser causa suficiente cuando se trataba ya no de ser juzgados o estigmatizados por un tiempo, como en el caso de una mujer, sino de una sentencia a años de encarcelamiento y trabajos forzados, una muerte social irreparable y mil consecuencias más que esos caballeros se habrían jugado al escribirle. Suponiendo claro, que todos le escribieran con la intención de cortejarlo.

Cuando escuchó a Holmes resoplar, su seguridad ante esos hechos estuvo a un paso de desvanecerse. Lo vio estirarse hasta alcanzar la canasta y, sin esperar nada, tomó una carta cualquiera.

—Es cierto que no leí todas, pero si fueran solamente agradecimientos, ¿qué motivo tendría la señora Hudson por escondértelos? —Las esperanzas de Watson se desaparecieron completamente.

—De cualquier manera, no hay algo que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—Pero todavía quieres leerlas.

—No voy a negarlo.

—¿Y qué harás cuando te encuentres con el ofrecimiento de Lord Healy? ¿No será demasiado tentador un paseo por el continente a cambio solo de tu “agradable” y “encantadora” compañía? —Preguntó, volviendo a doblar la hoja y mirándolo con sospecha.

—Dejaría de ser fascinante en cuanto me separe de ti —dijo, tanta seguridad en sus palabras y en su mirada clavada en Holmes que no existiría alguna cosa para refutarlo. Pero aún no pudo impedir que el hombre tomara otra carta, luego de lanzar la primera al fuego.

—El señor Asher asegura que solo comerás en los más caros y lujosos restaurantes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Garrett Lynch espera tenerte entre sus brazos cada noche.

—No sé qué pretendes.

—El sargento Harvey Dupont te recitará sonetos al oído mientras te…

Watson tomó el papel, lo comprimió y sin voltear lo arrojó a la chimenea. Su ceño tan presionado como el de Holmes cuando enfrentó sus ojos.

—¿Terminó, señor Holmes? —Intercambiándose miradas retadoras, el detective colocó la canasta sobre sus piernas. «No», pareció aclarar esos orbes grises mientras tomaba otro sobre—. ¿Me dirás cuál es tu punto?

—Es bastante claro, doctor.

Watson mostró su confusión hasta que, luego de ver la canasta regresar al otro sofá, se vio halado por las solapas de su saco. Colocó ambas rodillas a los lados del detective en un movimiento fluido, tan digno de algo que se ha hecho en incontables ocasiones. Pronto sintió largos dedos acariciando su espada. Ambos sabían que por su pierna aquella posición no podría durar mucho, aun así, el tiempo durante estos preciosos momentos tan íntimos se volvía flexible e incontable. Más todavía cuando su mente se encontraba dominada por el ritmo en los labios de su detective.

—Estás celoso —apuntó, más como una acusación luego de haber recuperado el aliento. Sonrió un poco al ver a Holmes fruncir el ceño, mirando hacia otro lado, mordiendo sus labios y haciendo presión sobre su espalda, juntando sus pechos.

Sabía que no añadiría otra cosa, pero tampoco deseaba obligarlo, era perfectamente consciente del esfuerzo emocional realizado tan solo mostrando su enojo por las cartas. Watson es quien mejor lo entendía y estaba conforme con ello. No necesitaba y no quería otra cosa. El firme abrazo rodeándolo siempre resultaba más que suficiente para él, los labios suaves sobre su cuello y las tiernas caricias en su espalda cubrían su corazón por sobre cualquier palabra ajena.

Un momento después se separaron. En pequeños paquetes comienzan a arrojar las cartas al fuego. El silencio acompañado por el crepitar sobre la leña y el suave repiqueteo de hojas contra la ventana. Cuando llegó el momento de tomar la canastita, fue una sorpresa cuando Watson notó que la curiosidad por el contenido simplemente ya no estaba. Tal vez se dio cuenta que ni siquiera como distracción serían de utilidad, tal vez se tratara de su sentido común diciéndole el peligro que habría de conservarlas más tiempo. Tal vez fuera a causa de la sutil respiración contra su cien y los brazos rodeándole con fuerza, mientras se sentía ligeramente incitado a caminar más cerca de las llamas, y una profunda voz susurrante, traviesa; le advertía.

—Sabe que es lo mejor, doctor. No me será difícil rastrear los nombres reales detrás de cada seudónimo.

—No serías capaz. —Una sutil risa acompañó a la suya. Desde luego, el hombre no invertiría tanta energía en ello.

—Quizá no, pero sería malo dudar que habrá más de uno interesado en _cazarlos_. Además… —cortó sus palabras, Watson sonrió cuando el par de brazos lo apretaron todavía más contra el pecho contrario. Suspirando entrecerró los ojos, decidido finalmente a quemar todo ese amor de papel.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! <3 <3 <3


End file.
